


The Kiss

by Savva



Series: My FanArt [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/pseuds/Savva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic moment between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.</p><p>In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. All characters and images belong to their rightful owners. This is for entertainment only and no profit is being sought or gained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss




End file.
